rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Thomas Mund
Jay Thomas Mund is a first year student at Beacon and a member of Team AMTS. Background Atlas born and bred, Jay Thomas Mund was the eldest born of a middle-class family. His father, Edom Jay Mund was a soldier,often employed away, while his mother, Elane Edelweiss Mund, stayed at home and raised Thomas and his siblings. When his father was home, he told tales of ancient battles and heroic heroes as well as the common fairy tales and legends while gazing up at the stars from their backyard. After Tom turned a suitable age, Edom would take him hunting, teaching him the ropes of survival and weaponry. Otherwise, Tom's chief hobbies were tinkering with electronics, video-games, and comic books. From the comic books and his father's stories, Tom came to have desire to become a hero like he read about, fight villains, save the world. And so he really throw himself into his studies at his combat school and only set time aside for family, his few friends, and his hobbies. He was polite to peers and teachers, but he didn't see the point in socialize outside of the friends he already had. He graduated with high marks and went off to Beacon with his father's blessing and his mother making him promise to take care of himself. Tom then anxiously rode the air vehicle , impressed by the view and thrilled to be so close to his dream but nervous about what Beacon and classes would be like. Personality Thomas is ever the chivalrous gentleman, even to the annoyance of some of his female peers. He likes the ideal heroes he sees in the older comic books and fairy tales and so tries to emulate them. He loves to tinker with anything electronic, having a sort of natural feel for how electricity flows, and is liable to take anything apart he can get his hands on before trying to put it back together. He knows his way around scrolls though from his numerous taking apart and reassembling of his own scroll. Sometimes if he's really bored, he'll take apart any gizmo lying around, whether its his or not. He always apologizes once he realizes it (usually when the owner has returned) and (at least tries) to put it back together properly, but those who leave him in an area unsupervised might want to stash their electronics where he can't see it if they don't want him tinkering with anything. Likes: Sci-Fi, Stargazing, Tinkering with electronics, Comic Books, Action Heroes, Video Games(RPG,RTS, and Flight/Space Sims) Dislikes: Cussing, Needless Death, Players(the in-bed type, either gender), When he accidentally tinkers with unpermitted devices Weapons and Abilities Weapon Name:Khatira (Afghan for Memory) Wielder: Jay Thomas Mund Maker/Smith: Jay Thomas Mund Type: Lighting Dusted Bladed Disc (LDBD) Weapon Derivation: T:L Identity Disc Holstered/Inactive Form: Attached to back sheathed by Magnetics Form 1: A metal frisbee with a hole in the middle and a 3" blade around the outside edge, the lighting dust infusion is along the edge of the inner hole Usage: For long range foes, throws disc like a frisbee then uses his Electrokinesis (semblance, ability to move electricity and anything containing a form of electricity) to bring it back to him. Up close, it acts like a sort of dagger/sword; not having the reach, but able to block, parry, and cut like regular bladed weapons Planned/Possible Upgrades: Find a way to add elemental properties to the blades themselves through Dust canisters, a twin once he gets good enough using his semblance Semblance -Name: Electrokinesis -User: Jay Thomas Mund -Type: Psychic -Purpose: Utility -Short description: Manipulates lighting and anything containing it -Visual effect: Arms would glow with his aura and something electric would move -Range: Medium -General limitations: Cannot produce lightning, Can only focus on one bolt/object at a time currently, Has to know that the lightning/electricity is there before he can manipulate it -Passive ability: Slight immunity to electric shock -Active ability(tier 1): Mentally controls a lightning bolt or electric current -Active ability(tier 2): Mentally controls two lightning bolts or electric currents, the aural cost at first is double using one but with full mastery it becomes two for half the price of one -Active ability(tier 3): Mentally controls multiple bolts or electric current, the aural cost at first is exponential but with full mastery he could manage Glynda-like feats but with electricity -Dust interaction: Lightning Dust: Direct manipulation of it Statistics @) Physical Statistics * Strength: 4 * Speed: 3 * Agility: 5 * Stamina: 4 &) Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 3 * Semblance Manipulation: 2 * Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics * Dust use: 3 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 4 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 3 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Trivia * Alludes to Tron from Tron ''and ''Tron: Legacy * Probably also inspired from Captain America Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Fan Made Character Category:Fan Made Protagonist Category:Male Category:Human